


Silence

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [79]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Flirting, Force-Sensitive Jyn Erso, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Imprisonment, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: If Jyn doesn't wake up to her cellmate's dying screams, it's a fairly good morning. During the early and peaceful hours, she turns her kyber crystal around her fingers, meditating on the feeling buzzing inside her. The call inside her.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thought about doing Jyn/Padme or Jyn/Leia, but then realized while Jyn was imprisoned that she knew some women and idk I thought maybe it would be more interested to explore a rare rarepair. Tell me if you liked it! :) Any comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated!

 

079\. Silence

*

If Jyn doesn't wake up to her cellmate's dying screams, as Imperial stormtroopers either beat every living inch of them or blast their guts onto flaming, gorey pieces… it's a fairly _decent_ morning.

Silence is a rarity.

During those early and peaceful hours, Jyn turns her kyber crystal around her fingers, meditating on the _feeling_ buzzing inside her. The _call_ inside her.

"You ever tired of this?" Yalla grumbles, wrinkling her olive-green, tattooed face in revulsion. "They wouldn't be so stars-damn _cocky_ about hitting us if I had one of those electric rods in my hands…"

Jyn raises her eyebrows skeptically. She folds an arm behind her neck while continuing to stare untroubled into the glimmering, transparent object.

"Don't let the guards hear you say that."

"You're a _coward_ , Hallik," Yalla announces, but without malice or treating her words like spitting venom — which the Mirialan woman usually does when she's infuriated. She walks over to Jyn's bedding, throwing a leg over the other woman and bending over, kissing her aggressively.

Hungry for touch, in whatever form it is, Jyn grinds herself up against Yalla's narrow hips, opening her mouth submissively for a moaning, bucking Yalla to lick past Jyn's teeth and gums.

"I'm not," Jyn consists breathlessly, nipping on a soft, tattooed lip and grinning. "I'm just not interested in getting myself _killed_ like you."

That earns her a smack on the ass.

*

A riot breaks out in one of the southernmost quarters of the Imperial detention centers, prompting Jyn to be escorted back to her cell.

Yalla does not return. Neither do her rebel friends.

*

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
